Mil lembranças, mil motivos pra ficar!
by Triele
Summary: Bobby não pode ir ainda. Wee!Chester. Sam/Dean/Bobby - no wincest


Ele era bom mesmo naquilo, Sam estava devidamente impressionado, afinal manobrar o imenso caminhão, fazendo aquelas curvas fechadas, derrapando nas...quantas rodas? Ele não sabia, pois o conceito ainda estava muito distante da sua realidade, mas sabia que manobrar daquele jeito pro lado de lá, quase tombando o caminhãozão e depois pro lado de cá, quase tombando o caminhãozão de novo, ah, isso não era pra qualquer um! Não mesmo!

Levantou de onde estivera agachado observando e deu alguns passinhos com seus delicados pezinhos calçados em chinelinhos do super-homem, com elástico nos calcanhares redondinhos e rosados.

Se aproximou do veículo observando Dean manobrar o caminhão cheio de carga. Estava mesmo muito impressionado, com os olhinhos colados no bico do irmão fazendo aquele barulho tão legal!

"Brum, brum, brum, brumbrummmmmmmmmm!"

Se agachou perto, mas não muito pra não atrapalhar as manobras, não queria que Dean ficasse bravo com ele e mandasse ele embora brincar com seus brinquedos. Não que não gostasse dos seus brinquedos, ele adorava, principalmente o telefone que fazia "trim trim" e ele podia brincar e falar com o papai, também gostava muito do patinho com rodinhas que levantava a cabeça e fazia "quac quac", mas gostava mais de brincar com Dean e seu caminhãozão bem grandão.

Deu mais um passinho pra frente e se agachou de novo, as mãosinhas juntas apoiando o queixo gorducho, se preparou, armou e bico e caprichou na imitação de barulho de caminhão.

"_BrummmmBrummmmmm!_

Ficou bom também, apesar de babar um pouco e chegar a fazer umas bolhas. Lambeu os lábios, se concentrou e fez bico soprando forte de novo.

"_Brummmmmmm"_

Uau! Melhor ainda e nem babou tanto dessa vez.

Dean se empolgou e mudou o ronco do motor.

"Ramm-ram-ram-rammmmmmmmm"

Esse era mais difícil, Sam se preparou, e...

"pummmmmmmm!"

Ops, força demais igual a barulho pelo lado errado!

Tentou novamente.

"_Ahmmmmmm, ahmmmmm" _

Não, não! Não era isso. Ainda não tava bom, olhou de novo pro irmão empurrando o caminhão e fazendo "ram-ram-Rammmmmmmm!" de um jeito que era mesmo muito legal. Talvez fosse coisa de menino grande, menino que conseguia empurrar caminhão! Isso, talvez esse fosse o segredo, pra fazer barulho de caminhão tem que conseguir empurrar caminhão, certo?

Ele podia fazer isso, sim senhor!

Se levantou e deu seus passinhos incertos até entrar na rota de manobras.

_Sai, Sammy. Tá atrapalhando.

__Empuá Dii!_

_Sai.

__Empuá mim Dii!_

_Não, você não consegue! Não é brinquedo de nenê!

Sam se irritou.

__Empuá mim Diiiiiii!_

Sam já estava ficando vermelhinho de raiva, "ô moleque chato!" Dean pensou tentando ignorar o bico e os olhinhos enchendo de lágrimas.

Sam se aproximou do irmão com seus olhinhos pidões, esticou a mão e tocou Dean na fronte tentando chamar sua atenção, Dean se afastou se arrastando no chão com um joelho dobrado e o outro esticado pra trás empurrando o brinquedo. Sam foi junto, esticou a mãozinha de novo e dessa vez passou pela sua testa empurrando pra cima, tentando erguer seu rosto, Dean ergueu a vista bufando.

__Diiii! mim, Diiii!_

Dean não conseguiu resistir à vozinha de choro e os olhinhos marejados.

_Tá, vem cá. Empurra por aqui que é pesado, não vai cair de boca no chão, hein Sammy?

Sam gargalhou e pôs as duas mãos na traseira do caminhão gritando todo feliz e serelepe.

__Empua mim, empua mim!_

_É. Você empurra, bobão!

Sam fazia força tentando empurrar o caminhão ao mesmo tempo de soltava bolhas de baba imitando o barulho do motor, mas por mais que tentasse o bicho nem saia do lugar, Dean colocou a mão no brinquedo para ajudá-lo mas Sam ficou bravo, puxou a mão dele e berrou.

__Naun Diii! Mim._

_Tá bom então, empurra aí seu chato!

Sam pôs força nos bracinhos e quando parecia que o caminhão ia enfim começar a se mover...

"prrrummmmm" Ops, pelo lado errado de novo!

_Credo, Sammy, que fedô! Eu, hein! Cê fez cocô, véio?

Sam fez cara de assustado, aquilo o pegou meio desprevenido. Curvou o corpinho pra frente com aquela elasticidade típica dos bebês, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, olhando por entre as perninhas para os fundilhos da fralda.

Não...nada ali aparentemente, se virou pra Dean e respondeu cheio de certeza..

__Naun Dii, naum cocôvéi!_

Voltou a empurrar o caminhão.

_Arre, vai trocar essa fralda seu cagão!

Dean se afastou dele abanando a mão na frente do nariz.

__Dii, binca! Binca mim!_ – correu até o irmão e segurou sua mão pedindo - _Binca, brum brum brummmmmmm!_

Já que não conseguia fazer o barulho, Dean podia fazer pra ele enquanto ele empurrava, né?

_Não. Você tá fedido demais. Tem que trocar essa fralda.

__Bincá! bincá mim Dii! Brummmm! Brummmm!_

_Não, vem Sammy.

Dean arrastou Sam chorando pelo pátio do ferro velho entrando pela porta da cozinha, uma mão puxando Sam e a outra tampando o nariz.

_Bobby, Bobiiiiiiii!

_Oi, tô aqui na sala.

Dean arrastou o irmão até lá empurrando o neném fedidinho para o homem sentado no sofá vendo TV.

_Que foi, Sammy? Por que tá choran...nossa, garoto! Cagou no mundo hein?

__Mundo_! –Sam gritou pra ele indignado pelo tratamento recebido – _Diii bincá mim naum, Babee._ – caguetou o irmão, certo de que Bobby ia obrigar Dean a sair pra brincar com ele de novo.

_É mesmo? Por que será que ele não quer brincar hein? Nem imagino.

Bobby ia conversando com o garotinho fedorento, enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao quarto onde guardava as coisas dos meninos quando John precisava deixá-los por ali.

Ele gostava mesmo de ter os malandrinhos por perto. Dean que parecia um rapazinho todo sério, se soltava e parecia de fato a criança que era quando estava por ali, no ferro velho correndo e inventando brincadeiras entre os montes de sucatas.

Sam era o bebezinho mais fofo que Bobby já tinha visto, apesar de ser genioso, sabia ser todo manhosinho e dengoso, e era esperto a beça também. Sabia como conseguir as coisas aquele danado, adorava um colo, e bastava esticar os bracinhos gorduchos pedindo colo e chamando Bobby de _"Babee"_ que o caçador durão largava tudo pra ficar com ele.

Era muito inteligente aquele pedaço de gente cagão, era só ouvir uma palavra uma vez e pronto, lá tava ele falando. Inclusive tinha tomado uma bronca naquele dia mesmo porque mandou Dean tomar no cu!

__A cu seu Dii! –_ tinha berrado pro irmão

"_Onde esse pivete aprende essas coisas?"_

Daquele tamanho e já era marrento, quando Bobby chamou sua atenção dizendo que não podia falar aquilo pro irmão, Sam simplesmente virou para ele de cara amarrada e o mandou tomar no cu também.

__A cu seu amém Babee!_

Bobby teve que fazer um esforço danado para não cair na gargalhada e conseguir se fingir de bravo. Deu uma bronca nele e o botou sentado de castigo no escritório. Claro que não conseguiu mantê-lo lá por mais de três minutos, mas achava que tinha passado o recado porque não o ouviu mais xingando Dean o resto da manhã.

_Vamos ver qual é a surpresa que você tem aqui meu camarada.

Bobby conversava com o bebê enquanto o deitava sobre a cômoda para trocar-lhe a fralda.

_Nossa, rapaz! Serviço de primeira hein? – falou tentando prender o fôlego – O que o John tá dando pra você comer moleque?

__Cocôvéi!_

Sam respondeu alegremente se torcendo todo tentando levantar e quase enfiando o pezinho no meio da fralda.

_Fica quieto moleque! Vai meter o pé na merda desse jeito, sua peste!

__Cocôvéi-meda! _

_É isso aí, vai meter o pé no cocô-merda! Então fica quietinho, fica!

O pequeno continuou a se torcer todo por mais que Bobby tentasse segurá-lo quieto.

"_trim- trim"_

Dean entrou no quarto com o telefoninho de Sam na mão, sabia que ele dava a maior trabalheira pra trocar a fralda. O pai às vezes perdia a paciência com ele e acabava dando um tapa na sua bunda. Sam sempre chorava sentido e Dean detestava quando ele chorava. Tinha vontade de chorar junto, por isso quando ele começava a dar trabalho Dean arranjava alguma coisa para distraí-lo.

_Alô, é o Dean. O Sammy? Tá sim. – fingindo falar com alguém pôs o telefone na orelha do irmão – é o papai, fala alô Sammy.

__Lolo, papai! fizi cocôvéi-meda._

Bobby terminou de trocar o pequeno e o soltou no chão, observando Dean ajudar o irmãozinho a descer as escadas com cuidado.

_Cuidado aí hein, Dean! Não vai deixar seu irmão cair.

Dean lançou-lhe um olhar indignado, bufou e balançou a cabeça, claro que não ia deixar Sammy cair, que bobagem.

Cochichou alguma coisa com Sammy e depois olhou pra ele de novo.

__Dii binca mim, Babbee! Tau!_

Sam falou torcendo o corpinho pra trás acenando, dando tchau. Bobby deu tchau também vendo os dois saírem porta a fora.

Voltou para a sala e para o programa de TV mas não conseguiu se concentrar. Resolver olhar os meninos.

Dean tinha tirado as peças de sucata que tinha colocado dentro do caminhão e tinha posto Sam no lugar, sentadinho na caçamba. Puxava o irmãozinho para lá e pra cá por uma cordinha amarrada na frente do brinquedo, Sam se debulhava em gargalhadas pedindo pra Dean dar um cavalo de pau.

__Avauo pau Dii, avauo pau!_

Bobby sentou nos degraus da varanda perdido em pensamentos vendo os dois brincando. Amava aqueles meninos demais e temia pelo futuro deles, não sabia até onde a obsessão de John em caçar o demônio que matou Mary poderia levá-lo arrastando aquelas crianças inocentes junto.

A única coisa que Bobby podia fazer por eles era se manter por perto, e era isso que faria, jurou pra si mesmo.

Enquanto estivesse de pé, sua casa seria um lar para aqueles meninos e enquanto tivesse um sopro de vida na alma seria pra eles o pai que John não conseguia ser.

Faria tudo o que pudesse por eles! Nunca, nunca iria abandoná-los.

**-W-**

__Não pode me obrigar a ir!_

__Não, não posso! Mas você sabe o que acontece se ficar Bobby! _

_Bobby olhou em volta vendo as lembranças se sucederem, Sam rindo às gargalhadas de dentro da caçamba do caminhãoho! _

_Sam correndo pra dentro da casa com a mochila de livros nas costas, doido para largar tudo e assistir seu programa de TV favorito, e Dean vindo pelo pátio, gingando o corpo todo malandro, como se fosse o dono do mundo, magrelo e comprido se achando o máximo com aqueles poucos fiapos de barba na cara._

__Hei Bobby! _

_Bobby viu bestificado aquele Dean de dezesseis anos passar por ele se jogando no sofá da sala, empurrando Sam por lado, tomando o controle remoto da sua mão enquanto Sam gritava por ele pedindo sua ajuda._

_Bobby virou-se para o ceifeiro._

__Não me importa! Não me importa o que vai acontecer, enquanto eu puder vou ficar aqui com eles!_

_Virou as costas ao ceifeiro e entrou dentro da casa, sentou-se na velha poltrona admirando cheio de amor e orgulho seus meninos fingindo brigar pelo controle da TV até Dean abrir mão e entregá-lo para Sam._

_Piscou o olho e um Sam adulto, alto e forte entrou na sala vindo da sua cozinha rindo e discutindo com um Dean também adulto que vinha logo atrás, trazendo nas mãos uma vasilha de pipocas, dizendo que Chuck Norris sim era o cara!_

_Bobby tinha jurado nunca abandoná-los e essa era a coisa certa a fazer._

__Não vou com você, eles precisam de mim!_

_fim_


End file.
